Games?
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Samantha makes Mr. L play random games. Way better than it sounds :3


**Me- Heh heh heh…**

**Mr. L- Uh-oh… There's that laugh… Whenever Sam laughs like that, I get tortured…**

**Me- Not all the time! … But, in this case, kind of…**

**Mr. L- See? SEE? **

**Me- XD Okay, this is a story that is…Well, you guys kinda control it.**

**Mr. L- THE HORROR.**

**Me- XD Okay, in each chapter, I'm going to make Mr. L play a game. It could be a computer game, a console game, a handheld game… No card or board games, though… Most of those are,,, Boring… **

**Mr. L- … That doesn't sound too bad…**

**Me- It can be a scary game, like Slender Man! Which I'm using in this chapter!**

**Mr. L- *Melts***

**Me- And I don't know ALL THE GAMES IN THE WORLD, so, uh, just give me the full name and a pretty detailed description or something, okay?**

**Mr. L- *Dead***

**Mario- … O_e **

**Me- He's just pretending to be dead. *Pokes L with stick***

**Mr. L- Ow. **

**Mario- Oh… **

**Me- :3 OH, and I'm putting OCs in here! So, just give me a description! OR, if you're in WTAML, just tell me and then I'll already have a description. HOWEVER, I'm only putting you in one chapter! Hear me? DO YOU. You can only be in one chapter of this story. NO MORE. If I'm not clear, tell me. **

**Mr. L and Mario- …**

**Me- Good! OH, GALLI AND MADZ. THERE ARE FAMILIAR THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER :3 R&R! Hope you enjoy! **

"I don't understand you, Samantha," Mr. L muttered and then sighed. He was sitting at Samantha's desk in the winged girl's bedroom. Sam was hopping up and down excitedly, giggling like a… Well, like a fangirl. Her laptop was sitting open in front of Mr. L.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Mr. L questioned, turning to face the teenager.

"Okay, see that screen?" Sam pointed at her computer screen, which had the words 'Slender: The Eight Pages' on it as a sort of title screen to some game. Eerie music was playing in the background. Mr. L looked at the screen, unimpressed.

"Yeah. What is this? A computer game?" He asked.

"Yep! I wanna watch you play it! Press start!" Samantha smiled widely. "This is the best game ever! You'll like it!" Mr. L rolled his eyes and pressed the start button. He propped his elbow up on the desk and rested his chin in his palm. The mechanic watched the beginning of the game as it told him who made it and whatnot.

"Collect the eight pages, eh? Sounds easy," Mr. L moved the person on the screen around, shining the flashlight here and there. The person on the screen walked around for a while before coming up to a big pile of rocks.

"Is that a note? … No eyes, always watches," Mr. L picked up a note. "What is that? Some kind of omen? Am I gonna get attacked by a clock or watch or something? I don't like watches. They tell me what time it is-"

"Find the other notes, L!" Samantha prompted. Mr. L grumbled something and continued to look for notes. He didn't notice when Samantha backed away from the laptop. He didn't notice when she buried her face in a pillow and laughed silently. Until it was too late.

"This is so stupid," Mr. L muttered. He leaned in closer to the screen. "Hey, is that a note? I can't tell… It's too far away…" The mechanic swung his flashlight around. Suddenly, the bass in the game exploded and the screen burst into static as a tall, pale, faceless man in a suit appeared right next to Mr. L.

Mr. L screamed, jumped about a foot in the air, pushed himself away from the desk, and fell out of the chair. He scrambled away from the laptop and curled up in a fetal position. His heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to calm himself. As you can tell, Mr. L doesn't do well with things that jump out at you. Kinda like Ghost Car. Man, I hate Ghost Car…

Samantha burst into a fit of laughter and ran over to Mr. L.

"A-Are you o-okay?" She asked between laughs. Mr. L, realizing how weak and childish he looked, stood up and brushed himself off.

"I-I'm fine," He cleared his throat. "Er… Who was that g-guy?"

"That's Slender Man," Samantha replied, looking at the screen, which was displaying the number of notes L got. He'd only gotten one note. "You trespassed in his woods. So, he's out to kill you. The legend is, he causes insomnia, amnesia, loss of appetite, and technical problems, which is why the camera gets all staticy when he appears. You can also get 'Slendy Sickness' from him. Then you fall into a coma or something."

"… What happens when you get all eight notes?" Mr. L asked. Samantha shrugged.

"Dunno, I've never gotten to the end. The most notes I've gotten is five," She told the still shaken mechanic. "… Hey… Wanna have a competition? Whoever gets to the end of the game first wins!"

"… What do we win if we win?" Mr. L interrogated.

"Hmm… Uh… We'll do each other's chores for… Uh… A month!" Samantha declared.

"You're on!" Mr. L smiled evilly, rubbing his gray gloved hands together.

* * *

"Must… Get… Notes…" Mr. L murmured. It had been a week since the bet. Both competitors were in it to win it. They wore headpieces in their ears to communicate, but seldom used them. The highest either had gotten was six notes, which was pretty impressive. Oh, and they were recording themselves playing so they could watch it later.

None of the other minions had any idea what they were doing. All they knew was that except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Mr. L and Samantha were absent.

Mr. L was being very careful not to swing the flashlight around. He knew that was when Slendy most often appeared. He currently had five notes and was walking through the large house. A small yelp escaped him when he saw an empty chair.

"Oh, it's just a chair…" He sighed with relief. "A… Scary… Intimidating… Empty… Chair…" L looked behind himself and then looked back at the screen. He expected to see Slender Man standing on the computer monitor, but he wasn't. With another sigh of relief, Mr. L slowly turned around to leave the building. He cried out.

Slender Man was standing at the end of the hallway. Blocking L's only exit. Mr. L quickly turned and retreated to room at the end of the hall. His breathing quickened as he realized he was trapped.

"Oh man… Ohhhhh mannnn… I-I'm trapped…" Mr. L's laptop started to crackle with static. "No, please! I'm so close!" Tears formed in L's eyes as Slender Man's face appeared in his screen. The Game Over screen came up. Mr. L sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if Sam's luck is any better…"

* * *

"Run, run, RUN, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Samantha yelled at her laptop screen. She had seven notes. And Slender Man was right behind her. "RUN FASTER. YOU NEED MORE EXERCISE IF THIS IS THE FASTEST YOU CAN RUN! MOVE YOUR SHORT LEGS! MY GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU!" As you can tell, Samantha was getting ticked off. The person on the game had no inertia left and was panting heavily.

A note appeared up ahead on a random car. Samantha smiled happily and quickly clicked on it…

* * *

"YES, I WON! I WON, L! IN YOUR FACE! YOU HAVE TO DO MY CHORES FOR A MONTH! HA!" Samantha yelled into her earpiece. Mr. L winced and pulled out his own earpiece. A sharp stab of frequency flowed from the speaker as Samantha congratulated herself.

"… So… What's the ending?" Mr. L asked casually, putting the earpiece back in. There was a pause.

"I can't tell you! I want you to figure it out for yourself!" Samantha giggled. Mr. L sighed.

"I give up," He whispered. "I'm done. I'm… I'm sc-… I'm scared… Is Slender Man real, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course he's real! We went to preschool together! The poor kid… He ages faster than we do… He's actually my age," Samantha explained. Mr. L went pale and sweat began pouring down his face.

"H-He's real?"

"Duh! Although… His urge to kill people is a bit too strong… And he doesn't talk much… But I like him. He'd protect me for anything. Kinda like Mario," Samantha rambled. "In fact, I-"

Samantha kept talking, but Mr. L wasn't listening. He was hyperventilating, his heart pounding against his ribcage. His stomach churned uneasily. _Slender Man… Is real?_

"-And so I invited him to come over tomorrow and-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mr. L screamed into his headset.

"I invited Slender Man over to celebrate that I finally defeated his game," Samantha repeated. There was silence on the other end. "Mr. L?" More silence. "L? You okay?" Unease spread through Samantha.

The winged girl bit her lip and then flew to L's room. Mr. L was lying on the ground in a dead faint. Samantha giggled, checked the masked man's pulse, and then, after making sure L was completely okay, turned and left the room.

* * *

Mr. L slowly walked through Castle Bleck, being very careful about where he looked. He was very, very jumpy. Slender Man was coming the next day, but L thought Sam might be lying.

The Green Thunder slowly turned a corner.

"Mr. L! I've been looking for you!" Count Bleck was standing right around the corner. Not a good choice. Mr. L's heart jerked, stopped, and then began pounding fast. The mechanic swayed slightly and then collapsed.

"… Mr. L?" Count Bleck knelt down next to the masked man. "Are you okay?" Mr. L didn't reply. "Uh…" And then he sighed. "Samantha…" Leaving the unconscious mechanic in the middle of the hallway, the Count snapped his fingers, teleporting away to talk to Sam.

* * *

Bleck found the winged girl nervously peering around the living room. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Samantha-"

"OH MY GRAMBI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Samantha screamed and flew away. Count Bleck stood, confused, staring at where Sam had flown off to.

"What… Did I do?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Madz! Galli! Ava! You'll never believe who's coming!" Samantha said excitedly. She was video-chatting with her three friends.

"Jack Frost? America? Spongebob? The Doctor? Katniss? Edward? An Ood? Barbie? Larry the Cucumber? Frankenstein?" Madz threw guesses around as she giggled.

"Is it Mario? OOH, is it Luigi? Say it's Luigi! SAY IT," Ava demanded.

"I don't care who's coming. I wanna know if Dimentio's there!" Galli smiled. Samantha laughed.

"No, it's Slender Man!"

"No way!"

"He's awesome!"

"Is Dimentio there?!"

"YES, Dimentio is here. Do you guys want to come?!" Samantha asked excitedly.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll tell the Count! Bye!" Samantha logged off her computer and flew off to get the Count.

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

"When's he going to be here?!"

"Can you pass the marshmallows?"

"Quiet! Swing your flashlights around!" Samantha ordered. Madz, Galli, and Ava obeyed, swinging around their flashlights like crazy people. Mr. L sat quietly, shining his flashlight in one direction, eyes squeezed shut. Sam had dragged him out to the forest with her and the girls.

"W-Why c-can't we go I-inside and w-wait for h-him?" Mr. L stuttered, trembling.

"Because this is tons more fun!" Galli yelled, laughing at L's terrified expression.

"Yeah, but-" Madz suddenly cried out. "THERE HE IS!" Mr. L opened his eyes and screamed loudly. Slender Man was standing only five feet away. The mechanic began to stutter wildly, suffering a mini heart attack, which caused him to pass out for a couple seconds. When he woke up, he scrambled up a nearby tree. Samantha got up and skipped over to Slender Man.

"No, don't!" Everyone cried, but Sam ran right up to Slendy and hugged him tightly.

"Slendy! I missed you! How have you been?" The winged girl asked. Slender Man looked down at her menacingly, and then hugged Sam back.

"… Wow…" Ava said simply. Samantha stepped away from Slender Man and grabbed the tall man's hand and pulled him over to where the other four sat. They shrank away.

"It's okay! He's nice!" Samantha insisted. "And he gives great hugs!" Slender Man looked at Madz. "Hey, Madz! I think he wants to hug you!" Madz looked up nervously at Slendy.

"I-I'm not sure…" She muttered.

"Oh, c'mon! I hugged him!" Samantha insisted. Madz slowly stood up and approached Slender Man, who looked at Sam. The winged girl nodded, and Slender Man hugged Madz. Madz tensed up, and then relaxed and giggled.

"You're right… He is a great hugger," She smiled.

"Your turn, Galli!" Samantha turned to said girl.

"A-Are you sure it's s-safe?" Galli stuttered.

"Of course!" Samantha assured. Slender Man let go of Madz and looked at Galli, who unhurriedly stood up.

"Well… O-Okay…" Galli stepped up to the tall, pale man. Slendy looked at Samantha and then embraced Galli gently.

"Wow, he's awesome!" Galli exclaimed and hugged Slender Man back. Samantha smiled and turned to look at Ava. She frowned. Ava was running back to the castle.

"I guess she's a bit scared…" Madz shrugged. Galli stepped away from Slender Man and looked at Mr. L. The Green Thunder was hanging from a tree branch, hyperventilating. The three girls exchanged a glance and then smiled evilly.

"Hey, Mr. L! Wanna come hug Slender Man?" Madz called. The effect was instantaneous. Mr. L began screaming his head off.

"NO PLEASE I HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE THAT I WANT TO CONTINUE LIVING I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE DON'T MAKE ME HUG HIM HE'LL KILL ME OR WORSE HE'LL MORTALLY WOUND ME AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO LIE IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD AND-"

"We haven't even touched him yet…" Galli whispered to Madz. Samantha giggled.

"Let's drag him out of the tree," She murmured to the other two girls. And so, the girls grabbed the mechanic's arms and legs and began pulling on him, attempting to get him from the branch.

"NO NO NO NO GET OFF OF ME DON'T EAT ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE I LOVE MY LIFE EVEN THOUGH I ATTEMPTED SUICIDE ONCE BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I WASN'T MYSELF THAT DAY BUT ANYWAYS I REALLY LOVE LIVING I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE!" Mr. L screamed as loud as humanly possible. Samantha, Galli, and Madz finally succeeded in prying L from the tree. Galli and Madz held the mechanic up on his feet while Samantha talked to Slender Man in a low voice.

Slender Man looked at Mr. L, nodded, and then approached the Green Thunder. Mr. L tried to twist away, but the girls held tight. So, he just settled for screaming and sobbing. Slender Man hugged Mr. L tightly. The girls stepped back and winced. They were practically deaf now from L's screaming.

Mr. L slowly calmed down when he realized that he was okay, and then he was extremely embarrassed. He chuckled nervously and allowed Slender Man to hug him for a couple minutes.

"This is… Kinda… Nice…" Mr. L murmured, his eyes fluttering closed. Ten seconds later, the mechanic was limp in Slender Man's arms. The three girls giggled.

"I think he's comfortable," Samantha whispered.

"Yep," Madz replied in a whisper.

"Hey, Slender Man, can you bring L to his room?" Galli asked. Slender Man nodded wordlessly and scooped Mr. L into his arms. L murmured something. The girls couldn't help but giggle again.

"So cute!" Samantha whispered/yelled. The other girls nodded. They started back to Castle Bleck. When they arrived at L's room, Slendy deposited L on his bed. And then him and the girls went to Sam's room. Ava was sitting on Sam's bed, playing with an eraser. She looked up.

"Oh, hey! I was just… Uh… Mooing?" Ava began to moo like a cow. Samantha facepalmed.

"Okay then…"

**Me- XD XD XD **

**Mr. L- …**

**Mario- X3 Mr. L… You're funny…**

**Ava- Am I funny?! **

**Madz- XD Yes, Ava. **

**Galli- ME IS A PIKACHU! *Turns into a Pikachu* **

**Me- Cool! *Turns into an Eevee***

**Mr. L- … I'M GONNA RIDE A UNICORN ON A RAINBOW. **

**Everyone- XD XD XD **

**Mr. L- … *Turns into a unicorn* **

**Mario- XD What the heck… *Turns into a Dalek***

**Slender Man- … **

**Mr. L- *Screams and trots away* **

**Galli- XD **

**Madz- EX-TER-MIN-ATE! XD XD XD **

**Ava- MOO. *Turns into a cow***

**Me- … I know the weirdest people… **

**Mario- … I don't like being a Dalek… **

**Me- DON'T FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID IN THE BEGINNING AUTHOR'S NOTES! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Madz- Please review! **

**Galli- HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
